One Night with a Box
Boxes:https://one-night-with-a-box.fandom.com/wiki/BoxBox https://one-night-with-a-box.fandom.com/wiki/White_Box'White Box https://one-night-with-a-box.fandom.com/wiki/Golden_BoxGolden BoxOverview= 'One Night with a Box is a joke Five Nights at Freddy's fangame developed by BubyGamer11 and Thomastis, and the first installment of the ONwaB series. Description You are a dick that moved into a fucking pizzeria. And you have two boxes that will change your life. These boxes are moving like they were jerks. You must survive until 6 AM. And that's all ladies and gentlemen. So bye! :) Gameplay Gameplay-wise, the game is a lot like a classic FNaF fangame. You have a camera monitor which you can use to check various rooms in the location. There is a panic bar that increases if you are not looking at the cameras or if you are in danger (when a Box is nearby). If you let the bar reach the maximum, you will die. This game has 2 modes: *'Normal mode': A normal night where you survive from 12 to 6 AM. It's fairly easy. Beating it will grant you a box trophy in the menu and unlock Endless mode. *'Endless mode': You need to survive for as long as possible. The character's difficulty increases as time goes on. Updates The game had 3 patches, all of which were numbered as v1.0.1. 23 May 2017 The first patch slightly increased the speed of the AI, added the Endless mode and added more easter eggs. Another patch was released 30 minutes later to fix a bug in Endless mode. 24 May 2017 This patch increased the speed of the AI once again. Known issues The game is known to have two major bugs that Buby is too lazy to fix apparently. *If the game is in windowed mode and the mouse cursor is very far away from the window, then the scrolling will stop working. *Golden Box can sometimes glitch out and appear in the office even though you don't spot him in the cameras. You aren't able to punch him but he can't kill you either. Trivia *The idea for the game came up while Buby was "watching thomastis's skills on Cinema 4D". Buby suggested to make a game about boxes, which led to the creation of ONwaB.https://youtu.be/E6kfdtyh-aQ?t=27 *The game is inspired by One Long-A** Pointless Night with a Haunted as F*** Crowbar, a game created by Tundra. *During development of the first game, the ONwaB series had its own Discord server. Later on the Box server and the DSMIS / THNAF server merged and became Buby's Discord Server. **A second server dedicated to Box was made during Ultimate Box Night's development, however it was deleted due to drama. *In an early version of the game, the office looked a little different and you could see the protagonist's shadow. The shadow looked like one of the mannequinns seen in One Night with a Box 2.https://youtu.be/5ZQ6SS2NAaY?t=290 *This is the only game in the series to not feature an extras menu. *The game was going to be remastered sometime in 2019 by Buby and Thomastis, however it was cancelled on 15th July. This was most likely due to Thomastis leaving the community. unknown.png|Menu of Box 1 Remastered *The colors of the environment have a meaning: the green floor is supposed to mean being safe and the brown walls represent Buby.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/544159188570603531/625038324813398033/unknown.png References |-|Gallery= screenshit2-vxcyibkh.png|Menu screenshot from the page. screenshit1-nrkfs23t.png|Gameplay screenshot from the page. screenshit3-k7evwair.png|Gameplay screenshot from the page. |-|Audio= Menu Menu theme. Gameplay Ambience. Radio song. Danger ambience. Category:Games Category:Box games